User talk:TheRageMaster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Lol.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ultimo Hana (Talk) 20:50, June 29, 2011 Hey You new here and is that rage in his human form? Do you have a problem or something and if you need any help I'll be glad to help. Vice97 21:02, June 29, 2011 (UTC) HEY!! That picture on your profile is not allow!!!! It's a fan-made!!! I know that head is Rage's and the body is Rune from chapter 21!!! Take off and delete it or I WILL! Ultimo Hana 21:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC) I think I recall reading about being able to have whatever you want in your profile, just as long as it's not offensive. Then shouldn't TRM be able to keep that? I'll try to find out where it is I read it at. SpookyDolly 01:30, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Here we go, this is what I was looking for. http://ultimo.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimo_Wiki:Manual_of_Style#Fan_Fiction_.26_Fan_Art According to this, isn't TRM in the clear, or am I misunderstanding this? SpookyDolly 01:48, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh please!! Divinecross wrote the entire rules, and knowing how often I butt heads with her...... Ultimo Hana 03:07, June 30, 2011 (UTC) So that is legit right? DC is the boss after all isn't she? I want to know for myself too, in case I ever want to add something that's art or something in my profile. SpookyDolly 04:01, June 30, 2011 (UTC) No, she's not the boss. We never even decide that we even have/need a leader. Anyway have you even SEEN the picture!?!?!? Ultimo Hana 04:27, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Haha, yeah. I think it's pretty funny. Did it make you laugh at all?^^ SpookyDolly 04:47, June 30, 2011 (UTC) ...........-_- More like repluse me.......Ultimo Hana 17:59, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Please let me make it clear. I am not the boss, so please stop it, it's irritating. About the Manual of Style page, I wasn't the one who entirely wrote it. I copied it from a wiki with rules and flow similar to ours, so if you guys wanna make some changes to it, I do not object as long as it is reasonable. Thank you. No, Hana, I don't butt heads with you. We just clash, that's all. 19:25, June 30, 2011 (UTC) "Butting heads "and "clashing" has the same meaning! Ultimo Hana 23:28, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Lol! Yeah, repulsive and funny. Sorry about the whole boss thing, I didn't know. I guess I came to that conclusion from DC recruiting all of us. I think people should be able to put whatever they want in their profile, as long as it's not offensive. Other than that, a strict data base. :) SpookyDolly 02:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ......V-_-.......Why would you think that??? When I came here, no users were active, but I has LONG tlak with Gatogirl and her into shape! Than you, DivineCros, and Rieka came along, helping with the wiki. I was an non-member for a while, but I become "Ultimo Hana" later on. Ultimo Hana 03:20, July 1, 2011 (UTC) I know you were an unregistered user for awhile. After Gato left, I thought she left DC in charge, then I just remember DC making us admins and a moderator. That's why I thought that. SpookyDolly 05:54, July 1, 2011 (UTC) All right, all right. Repulsive and funny. 11:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC) It's still gross!!! And it's like a fan edit to have Rage's head on Rune's body!!! Plus if you guys haven't even notice this "RageMaster" haven't even shown up this entire time!!! I bet he is just one-time joker! Ultimo Hana 18:23, July 1, 2011 (UTC)